Creo que te amé desde que te vi
by ProngsKJ
Summary: Te he amado desde que nos vimos en aquel vagón directo a Hogwarts. Te he amado desde que te convertiste en mi mejor amigo. Tu veneno ha sido el que me ha matado. Pero no me importa...no me importa...


Creo que te amé desde el momento en que te vi. Había algo en tu sonrisa que hacía a mi corazón latir de forma rápida pero en ese momento no lo supe, en ese momento sólo te presentaste de forma tímida con algo de precaución en tus ojos castaños y dijiste: "Me llamo Bartemius Crouch".

Creo que ese fue el momento en que me enamoré de ti y creo que infantilmente deseé que cuando yo dijese mi nombre tú sufrieras del mismo flechazo.

"Un gusto" dije con una sonrisa precavida "Yo soy Regulus Black"

Tu sonrisa iluminó el vagón…y mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento.

Hablamos todo nuestro primer viaje, ambos llenos de ilusión por ver por fin el castillo. Me dijiste que eras hijo único, que tu madre se encontraba enferma desde hace años y que por eso jamás habías podido tener un hermano. Yo te conté que era el menor de mi familia y que mi hermano y yo no nos llevábamos precisamente bien, que él estaba en Gryffindor y parecía tener por deporte el tratar de molestar a mis padres. Tú guardaste silencio y luego confesaste que soñabas con el día en que tu padre se sintiese orgulloso por ti.

Yo compartí tu anhelo porque era el mismo que yo poseía.

Ambos entramos a Slytherin, no era algo que era difícil de adivinar pues nuestras familias siempre pertenecieron a la _"Casa de las Serpientes",_ encajábamos en el perfil, seguíamos lo que nuestras familias habían trazado para nosotros.

Jamás te lo confesé ¿verdad? Te he guardado muchos secretos y este es uno de ellos, la razón por la cual el sobrero demoró tanto en decidir donde enviarme fue porque por un momento consideró que Gryffindor era la mejor opción y yo por unos segundos me vi sentado junto a Sirius y lejos de ti…y rogué por Slytherin, rogué para no apartarme de tu lado.

Sentí orgullo cuando me senté en nuestra mesa, cuando mi primo Lucius de estrechó la mano, cuando Bellatrix, Narcissa y Andromeda me abrazaron pues su primito estaba en su casa y casi no me importó la mirada de dolor y decepción en el rostro de Sirius. Yo estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿No es así? Era lo que un Black debía hacer, entrar en Slytherin y seguir la tradición. Tú hiciste lo mismo ¿no? El sombrero no dudo en enviarte a mi lado, saludaste a todos ya no siendo tan tímido y me sonreíste de forma radiante.

"¡Seremos compañeros de habitación!" Exclamaste con alegría, jamás habías tenido a alguien con quien compartir y yo…yo tampoco realmente…

1972 fue el año en que nos conocimos y el año en el que me enamoré de ti.

Dulce amor inocente e infantil. Si sólo hubiese sabido como acabaría todo…

Hacernos amigos fue sencillo, aquel había sido el paso que dimos en el tren y luego forjamos al ser compañeros de cuarto. Siempre juntos nos reíamos y compartíamos.

¡Cómo amaba verte reír! Tu cabello rubio como la arena se desordenaba y perdías ese porte estoico que tu padre te había inculcado desde la cuna, adoraba verte así de relajado cuando yo te decía que los Wigtown Wanderers ganarían la liga y tú me rebatías con pasión que serían los Puddlemere United los que se llevarían el trofeo. Nuestras peleas por el Quidditch siempre terminaban con uno de los dos aventándose una almohada y riendo como nunca y concluyendo que no importase quien ganase, si al final los Chuddley Canons no lo harían de todas formas.

La confianza aumentó rápidamente entre ambos. Podías demostrar debilidad y yo también lo hacía. Te hablé de mi familia por supuesto; te conté lo estricta que era mi madre y mi padre que avalaba cada cosa que ella hacía, como siempre se me había educado para ser el " _perfecto mago de sangre pura, digno del apellido Black"_ pero como siempre, a pesar de todo, yo era "el favorito" de los hijos pues no era un _"maldito mocoso malcriado y rebelde como Sirius";_ te conté sobre mi hermano y como él nunca había sido realmente hermanable conmigo, ni cuando estudiábamos en casa y ni mucho menos ahora que él era un Gryffindor y tenía a sus tres bobos amigos Lupin, Potter y Pettigrew.

Tú fuiste más reacio para hablar sobre tu familia. Cuando dijiste que tu padre era estricto la primera vez que hablamos…pues no me di cuento lo era realmente. Me dijiste que tu padre jamás te había dado palabras de cariño, que cuando te miraba parecías ver arrepentimiento de tu nacimiento en sus ojos y que estabas convencido que tu existencia, para tu padre no era más que _"una jugada política"_ (Aún te puedo ver de 11 años llorando antes de ir a casa por las fiestas, a sabiendas que no tendrías un hogar lleno de amor allí); me confesaste que tu madre estaba más enferma de lo que aparentaba, que muchas veces pasaba semanas enteras en cama, donde no se podía levantar por los dolores de su cuerpo; Tú la amabas, eso me dijiste, que era ella y tu elfina doméstica las únicas que te demostraban cariño en tu casa pero…pero tu madre muchas veces no estaba en calidad de siquiera darte un abrazo y el amor de un elfo doméstico es más la devoción por su amo que otra cosa.

Cuando estábamos en clases la historia era diferente. Tú eras serio y frío, siempre abocado a tus estudios, era increíble ver esa transformación donde eras el niño perfecto Crouch (Creo que Slughorn te adoraba por lo mismo) y como tus calificaciones eran las más altas del curso y debo decirlo, estaba orgulloso de ti (y un tanto celoso al mismo tiempo). Tus calificaciones eran impecables y los maestros te adoraban; eras como esos genios que sólo ves una vez en la vida, demasiado virtuoso en lo que sea que desearas hacer. (Apuesto a que si tú te hubieses presentado al puesto de Buscador lo habrías obtenido sin miramiento, pero tú lo vetaste porque sabías que era algo demasiado importante para mí. Nadie lo sabía…pero jamás fuiste egoísta conmigo)

Fue bastante triste descubrir la realidad.

¿La realidad? La realidad…Era que te matabas estudiando días y noche para mantener el promedio perfecto, aún cuando ya sabías todas y cada una de las materias; la realidad era que los momentos cuando tú sonreías y reíasde forma abierta eran pocos, generalmente era cuando ambos estábamos en nuestro dormitorio. Fuera de ese lugar, tus sonrisas eran falsas y como si quisieran complacer a al resto del mundo, como si quisieras que Lucius, Rabastan y Bellatrix te encontraran agradable, incluso te acercabas a Snape ¡Snape! El único mestizo en Slytherin pero parecía que te llevabas bien con él…No lo entendía… ¿Acaso los que son como nosotros no deben acercarse a quienes son como Snape? Tú mismo lo has dicho, un Sangre Pura no debe mezclarse con _"ellos"…_ entonces ¿Por qué?

Eres tan diferente a la luz del público…Es como si una máscara se pusiera sobre tu rostro y eso era lo que mostrabas al mundo…

¿Cuándo fue que esa máscara se transformó en tu rostro? ¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste tanto? Es mi culpa por no darme cuenta, es mi culpa por ignorar que llegó un punto en que eras diferente…Siempre fuiste TÚ conmigo ¿Cuándo esto…cambió?

Siempre habías dicho que deseabas complacer a tu padre, que deseabas su admiración ¿Cuándo comenzaste a guardar odio? Te lo pregunté ¿Lo recuerdas? Te pregunté de dónde venían esas palabras cada vez más venenosas que tenías contra tu padre, futuro ministro de magia según todo el mundo ¿Recuerdas tu respuesta? "Desde siempre, Reg, creí que lo sabías…Siempre he odiado a mi estúpido padre". Dicen las serpientes al morder inyectan veneno ¿Es posible que una serpiente muera por sus propias armas? ¿Es posible que la ponzoña sea tan poderosa para que comience a carcomer tu interior?

Tal vez fue eso lo que te impulsó a conocerlo a ÉL. Recuerdo cuando comenzaste a juntarte más con Bellatrix y Lucius y como ellos, a pesar de que me invitaban frecuentemente a sus reuniones, tenían un interés particular por ti. Y tú…tú eras popular ¿no? Éramos los chicos populares y a ti te gustaba ser notado como alguien importante y cuando te llevaron con ÉL…Creo que allí fue tu cambio. Recuerdo verte después, tu rostro se iluminaba de alegría absoluta, de esa dicha que antes sólo me mostrabas a mí y ¡Merlín! ¡Estaba tan celoso! ¡Tan celoso de ese amor que le profesabas a quien fue nuestro Señor!

"¡Él me comprende!" Me dijiste luego de una de esas reuniones. Estabas frenético y nosotros éramos los únicos en nuestro dormitorio; yo estaba sentado en mi cama mientras te veía caminar de un lado a otro en éxtasis…pero no me gustaba tu sonrisa, esa no era tu sonrisa…era…maniática, como si una parte de tu alma se hubiese perdido y tus ojos castaños enormes parecían casi enloquecidos. No me gustaba verte así "¡Sí tan sólo hablases con Él, Reg! ¡Él sabe por lo que luchamos! ¡Me contó que su padre tampoco lo quiso, que era demasiado estúpido como el mío y que yo era demasiado inteligente para buscar la aprobación del mío! ¡Reg! ¡Reg! ¡Él dijo que yo valía!

"Yo siempre te he dicho que vales bastante, Barty" Musité con mis celos en los labios, como si fuese un niño egoísta. Pero tú negaste con la cabeza y seguiste sonriendo como si tratase de explicar lo que sentías a un infante y no a tu mejor amigo que vivía enamorado de ti.

"No es eso" Reíste "No es eso…es que…Él es como un padre para mí ¡Merlín! Hablamos y él es mejor padre que el mío…y…tomé mi decisión, quiero seguirlo, quiero ser uno de sus Mortifagos ¡Tus primos lo son! ¡Y le hablé de ti! ¡Dijo que sería increíble tenerte con nosotros!"

Me dolió aquel _"nosotros"_ …ser parte de algo que él no era…

Pero tenía razón ¡Merlín! Tenía tanta razón ¡Mis padres estarían llenos de felicidad si les dijese que comenzaría a ir a las reuniones que Lord Voldemort organizaba! Y Barty…apostaba que él estaría aún más feliz de tenerme a su lado…ni siquiera lo haría por mí ¡Maldito idiota! Sabía que no lo hacía por mí. Sí, creía que los Sangre Pura no debíamos mezclarnos con otros, sí creía que Lord Voldemort tenía razón pero aun así estaba esa voz en lo profundo de mi cabeza (Una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de Sirius) que gritaba ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas Regulus Black!

"Entonces… ¿Puedo ir a la próxima reunión?"

Tú sonreíste aún más y me abrazaste.

Y yo no supe escuchar a mi instinto.

Es 1977… Y tenemos sólo 16 años…

La Mansión Black dejó hace mucho de ser bulliciosa, Madre no permitía el ruido y Sirius era el único lo suficientemente loco y suicida para oponerse a ello…pero ahora él vivía con los Potter y nuestra casa era tan silenciosa que daba miedo.

Una semana después del inicio de las vacaciones te presentaste en mi casa con las maletas listas. Se suponía que nos iríamos de viaje a Nueva York (No sé cuántas cartas enviaste a tu padre rogando para que te diese el permiso, aun cuando poco te importaba su opinión, y fue al final tu madre que lo terminó de convencer cuando como era de esperarse tuviste las 12 MHBs con resultados _"Extraordinarios")._ Madre estaba feliz de verte porqué _"eras una buena influencia para mí"_ ya que habías sido quien terminó por convencerme de unirme a nuestro Señor Tenebroso, madre te adoraba por ser mi mejor amigo y te adoraba porqué si un Crouch era amigo de un Black, las aspiraciones políticas e ideológicas de la familia se verían representadas y resguardadas en el Ministerio.

Porque el Ministerio de Magia es el destino de un Crouch, eso fue lo que me dijiste hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Para la gente como nosotros no hay posibilidad de elección que no sea aquellas que perpetúen los ideales de la familia…

…Aún cuando tu caso fue más extremo…

Madre aún se encontraba disgustada de que tuviésemos que viajar como muggles hasta Nueva York, tú le aseguraste que era algo nada menos que pintoresco, si bien no queríamos mezclarnos con ellos, debíamos conocerlos para saber cómo implementar políticas que les cerraran las puertas de nuestro mundo. Madre encontró suficientemente razonable tu pensamiento.

Nueva York, Nueva York…Tú siempre fuiste mejor que yo con los Estudios Muggles, por lo que no era extraño que de ti viniesen datos curiosos como el hecho de que hubiese una canción con ese nombre dos veces en el título, hechas antes de la primera guerra mágica por un tal Sinatra…

Sinatra tenía razón al hablar con tal amor por la ciudad.

Londres no era como Nueva York, Londres era lúgubre y siempre llovía, había luces y una sub cultura muggle rebelde que chocaba con el viejo establecimiento moral…pero nosotros no veíamos ese mundo. Nuestra Londres era apagada…fría…siempre rodeada por las mismas personas…

Pero Nueva York ¡Merlin! Nueva York era diferente. Yo sabía que los americanos eran más cerrados que nosotros cuando de la magia se trataba, pero su cultura era más…extraña.

Los ingleses eran subversivos y escandalosos pero Nueva York era una ciudad cosmopolita donde esa rebeldía y decadencia lo inundaba todo y traspasaba todas las barreras, muggles (nomajs) o mágicas. La Nueva York Muggle, la Nueva York Mágica estaban ¡VIVAS!

Nos quedamos en la frontera mágica. Tu padre Bartemius, rentó un pequeño departamento para nosotros (luego me confesarías que aquel había sido el primer regalo que habías tenido de su parte) y pronto, como buenos chicos a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, nos lanzamos a los bares muggles de toda la ciudad, allí era mucho más sencillo utilizar las identificaciones falsas.

La música era fuerte y para nada parecida a la que era acostumbrada para nuestro mundo, pero a ti te gustaba…de hecho, no demorabas en comenzar a bailar como si en ese lugar fueses libre y yo adoraba verte así. En más de una ocasión me sonreíste y quisiste bailar conmigo. Yo por mi parte cumplía tus caprichos y te dije "Eres exasperante" entre risas. Tú reíste al igual que las chicas que constantemente nos rondaban…incluso…él…

Él apareció, era mayor que nosotros, no había que ser genio para darse cuenta, y se acercó rápidamente a ti. Era alto, musculoso, rubio y de ojos azules, parecía el estereotipo del chico americano de ensueño. Él te saludó y tú le sonreíste de lado justo cuando mis celos hacían encoger mi corazón ¿Coqueteas con un hombre frente a mí? ¿Coqueteas con el americano cuando yo, tu devoto, estoy sentado a tu lado? Lo peor…es que no podía recriminarte; para ti yo era tu mejor amigo y nada más, ni siquiera sabías que me gustaban los hombres ¡Merlín! Yo no sabía que a TI te gustan los hombres.

¿Qué nombre falso le diste? Creo que sonaba como James Grant. Él te dijo que su nombre era Steven Stark…y vi una chispa de interés en él, sus ojos azules brillaron al mirarte y los tuyos parecieron más vivos

¿Cómo lo sé? Por qué es así como brillan mis ojos al verte…

Si bien estuvimos un mes y medio en América y que pasamos bastante tiempo juntos allí, cada noche te ibas con "Stevie Steve" (como le había puesto para mofarme de él y de tu estúpido romance) y cada mañana llegabas con chupones en tu cuerpo y marcas de que claramente lo pasabas bien con él teniendo sexo.

"Jamás me había divertido tanto con alguien" Confesaste una mañana cuando desayunábamos en la Estatua de la Libertad "Ni siquiera Bellatrix es así de…salvaje"

"Lo dudo" Respondí. Bellatrix era muy salvaje, lo sabía por experiencia propia ¡Si hasta Sirius lo sabía! Todos se habían acostado alguna vez con Bellatrix, ahora Lestrange, cuando ella aún estaba en el colegio, difícilmente habría alguien que la superara.

Yo rodé los ojos sin poder creerlo, tú me miraste de forma maliciosa.

"¿Acaso estás celoso, eh Reg?" Dijiste corriendo tu silla para estar más cerca de mí "¿Acaso también quieres acostarte con Stevie Steve? Porqué sí es así…yo puedo arreglarlo, claramente a Steve le gustan los menores"

"¡¿Le dijiste tu edad?!" _¿Por qué te ibas con tantas mentiras si al final las develas a cualquiera, Bartemius? Fue_ lo que realmente te quise preguntar, pero tu reíste como siemprehaciendo una estúpida mueca de diversión "Vamos, Stevie Steve no es idiota, se dio cuenta que la identificación es falsa…de hecho…es un auror"

"¡Joder Bartemius!" Ya no estaba celoso, estaba furioso, y por primera vez lo estaba contigo ¡Eres un jodido genio, Crouch! Pensaba ¡Se supone que estas cosas no te pasan! Simplemente tú no eres así… ¡Así de idiota por alguien! ¡NO ERES ASÍ! "Somos Mortifagos, Barty, los aurores nos quieren cazar y meter en Azkaban y ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Joder Barty deja de reírte!"

Pero tú continuaste, los muggles dejaron de prestarnos atención, tal vez creían que delirabas, no lo sé, yo sólo quería golpearte para que dejaras de reír de esa forma.

"¡Lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano!" Dijiste al final, tratando de recuperar al aire "¿Tal estúpido me crees?, me aseguré de eso Reg, me aseguré de que él sólo comiese y me escuchase a mí. Fue fácil darle veritaserum ¡Según él fue amor a primera vista! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien no puede ser tan estúpidamente ingenuo!"

"¿No lo amas?"

La interrupción te silenció de inmediato, no esperabas esa pregunta y mucho menos de mi corazón que tal vez tenía una vaga esperanza de ser yo quien tú amaras.

Parecías meditarlo y te acercaste a mí, besaste mi mejilla con delicadeza y luego mis labios…un roce delicado, apenas un toque y…

"No, Reg, no lo amo. Ese "amor" es cosa de niños. Yo siento devoción a quienes son importantes para mí" Otro roce, esta vez más lastimero ¿Cuántas veces tus labios le habrían dicho mentiras que lo herirían y cuantas veces me dirías verdades que a mí me matarían? Desearía tener las respuestas a preguntas que ni tú sabes cómo contestarlas "Eres mi hermano, Reg. A ti te amo porque eres quien sí sabe cómo soy…"

Esa noche, luego de que Stark te viniese a buscar para llevarte a quien sabe dónde, di rienda suelta a mi fantasía añorada donde tu amor era el mismo que el mío y me amabas con pación en la cama donde descansaba.

Fue en nuestro viaje a Nueva York que mi corazón se desagarró. No te puedo culpar de eso, uno simplemente no escoge a quien ama ni puede obligar a alguien amarte de vuelta. Mi amor por ti es incondicional y puro…que no me importaban tus juegos tóxicos y como volviste a un auror en contra de lo que él creía sólo para tu puro placer. Eres cruel, Bartemius Crouch, siempre lo supe pero no deseaba darme cuenta y es que acaso no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver. Te amo Barty, siempre te he amado y Merlín sabe que así siempre fue desde que te vi.

Tú te ríes del amor a primera vista que Stark siente por ti, lo encuentras patético y yo no puedo más que sentir vergüenza al saber que eso es lo que creerás de mí cuando sepas cuanto te he amado estos años. Siento pena por Steven por qué compartimos la misma situación de amar a alguien que no sabe cómo amar de vuelta, siento pena por él porque le has mentido una y otra vez hasta convertirlo en tu marioneta.

Sirius me mira con rencor mientras él ya está en séptimo. Una vez me acorraló en el pasillo del colegio y me exigió que le contase el porqué de todo esto ¿Mi respuesta? "Es lo correcto, que tú no sepas diferenciar donde están tus lealtades, no es mi problema".

Decepción…nuevamente y más profunda, supe entonces que él no perdonaría nada proveniente de mí. Adiós hermano…Adiós para siempre.

Sólo teníamos 16 años y en nuestros cuerpos llevábamos las Marcas de algo que estaba por sobre nosotros. La marca tenebrosa era una medalla y algo para admirarse por parte de los miembros de los sagrados 27. Yo no sabía si así era realmente, no luego de ver como eras niños en medio de la guerra, como pronto se nos enseñó a torturar y matar. Te vi hacerlo y ni en mis pesadillas creí que eso pudiese ser real, ver como a esa hija de muggles, Mary McDonald, la tomabas por el cuero cabelludo y la torturabas durante horas a base de cruciatus.

"La práctica hace al maestro" Nos dijiste a Stark y a mí. Lo peor fue ver como Stark se ponía duro ante tu condición salvaje y como entre ambos torturaron a la chica hasta que suplicaba sin palabras la muerte "Es tu turno, has los honores" Me dijiste entonces, restregándote contra la entre pierna de tu novio que sólo te besaba con una estúpida sonrisa torcida.

Enfermos.

La primera vez que asesinas a alguien sientes como el frío te llena el cuerpo, sientes cada uno de tus miembros paralizados y tu corazón late de forma tan rápida que crees que se te saldrá del pecho. Esa es la primera impresión, luego toda la presión baja a tu estómago y sientes como vomitas y vomitas toda la tensión acumulada y aun así no te la puedes quitar de encima.

Sientes el sudor frío y los temblores, sientes como tu mente se hace a la idea de que has quitado una vida por primera vez y lo único que deseas es llorar y no puedes, no puedes llorar porque la impresión es demasiado fuerte que te ha quitado las lágrimas…lo peor son las risas…

Stark y tú reían y me felicitaban, me decían que lo había hecho bien, que me había convertido en _"uno de nosotros"_ de forma completa. Yo quería gritar porque mi alma se había partido por la mitad, porque tú eras diferente, porque tu veneno ahora me consumía a mí y ya no sabía cómo encontrar un antídoto a la muerte que me llevaba de forma lenta.

El llanto llega cuando todas las risas se van…el llanto llega cuando estás solo y logras asimilar lo que hiciste…el llanto llega cuando te das cuenta en que te has convertido en un asesino.

Veneno, ya no es el tuyo…es el mío, ahora es mi veneno el que me quema las entrañas y me deshace la mente.

Siempre tuve una pregunta ¿Cómo te convertiste en esta serpiente, Bartemius? ¿Cómo te has vuelto tan ponzoñoso para ti y para el resto de las personas que están a tu alrededor? Ni siquiera es un por qué…yo sé tus _"por qué",_ cada uno de ellos los conozco como los míos; son los _"como"_ los que me quitan el sueño ¿Cómo me convertiste en lo que soy yo ahora? ¿Cómo convenciste a "Stevie Steve" de seguir tu juego?... ¿Cómo te convertiste en esta persona frente a mí y yo sin darme cuenta?

¿Sabes? Un día cuando tú estabas en una misión junto a Bellatrix (Posiblemente follando y engañando a Stark) me topé con tu odioso novio y no pude resistir la tentación de que mis palabras celosas y cizañeras le soltaran algo:

"¿Te das cuenta de que Barty te usa como él lo desea o eres muy idiota para darte cuenta?" Recuerdo que las palabras escaparon de mi boca antes de poder detenerlas ¿Cómo no? Yo lo detestaba porque te había arrebatado pero…

Pero él se rió en mi cara. Stark, ya no con ese bronceado que te encantó en América y más paliducho; Stark, con horribles ojeras bajos sus ojos azules oscurecidos y con la mirada tan enloquecida como la tuya; Stark, que se las daba de tu _"Sugar Daddy"_ y que tenías comiendo de tu mano…Él se rió…cómo si lo que dije hubiese sido el chiste más gracioso del universo.

"¿Realmente me crees tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta?" Fue su respuesta y sus facciones se contorsionaron en una mueca cruel cuando se acercó a mí y se puso de tal forma que sus labios casi rosaban los míos. Sentí asco "Pero me pregunto… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que Barty te usa como él lo desea…o es que eres muy estúpido para darte cuenta?"

Lo empujé con fuerza mientras él seguía riendo a carcajadas maniáticas y yo…y yo seguía tratando de negar la verdad de su pregunta.

"Yo no soy el estúpido que abandonó todo por otro" Le apesté con ira ¿Su respuesta?: "No, hiciste cosas que no querías al principio al igual que yo, sólo para complacerlo. Barty es un mocoso egoísta, mimado y egocéntrico…y tanto tú como yo lo tratamos de tal forma para que continúe siendo de esa forma. Él siempre obtiene lo que quiere"

Él estuvo a punto de marcharse, saboreando la victoria sobre mí mas primero se regodeó con una última frase "No pretendas que no eres igual que yo, Regulus Black, estás tan loco de amor por quien no sabe amar como yo…y harías lo que sea por él. Sólo acéptalo"

No sé cuantas veces lo he dicho, pero odio a tu novio. Lo detesto, es el ser más repugnante que existe…y es porque una parte de él, esa parte devota me recuerda tanto a mí ¡Es como verse en un puto espejo! Es ver en lo que me puedo convertir si sigo por la senda de Bartemius Crouch, si su veneno me termina de matar.

Es 1978 y Nuestro Señor convoca a una reunión de emergencia. Todos estamos allí, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Severus…Barty, Stark…y yo, estamos allí escuchándolo como necesitaba de un elfo doméstico de suma urgencia. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros, ninguno muy dispuesto a dejar ir a su elfo doméstico, pero en los ojos de Barty, sin esa máscara adoranada que muchas veces cubría su rostro, lo vi a punto de sacrificar a Winky para que su Señor fuese feliz…No puedo permitirlo.

"Mi Señor" Dije con voz fuerte y clara "A nombre de la Noble Familia Black, será un honor el ofrecerle a nuestro elfo doméstico para cualquier tarea que necesite"

Lord Voldemort sonrió, y tú me miraste asombrado y creo que el niño en tu interior estaba agradecido de que yo sacrificara a alguien importante para mí en vez de ser tú quien lo hiciera.

Stark sonrió de lado y su mirada azul se clavó en mis ojos grises. Podía oír un odioso _"te lo dije"_ de su parte en mi mente.

No sé cuando firmé mi sentencia de muerte, hay quienes creen que fue en el momento en el que dejé a Kreacher ir con él a esa caverna o tal vez cuando mi elfo me contó los horrores a los que Voldemort lo sometió…o quizás cuando mencionó la palabra _"Horrocruxes"_ por primera vez. No lo sé, no puedo estar seguro de ello. Sólo sé que creo que investigar los misterios en los que el señor Tenebroso estaba metido fue uno de mis últimos errores…o tal vez la única cosa buena que había hecho en mi vida.

Lo investigué, día y noche busque por todas partes que diablos era un Horrocrux y porque eran tan importantes para él. Busque en cada libro de la biblioteca y tuve el suficiente ahinco de entrar a la Sección Prohibida a ver sobre ellos. Sólo un pequeño artículo decían lo que eran.

Magia negra…aquel apelativo es bastante corto para lo que se trataban.

Cuando asesinas, cometes un acto barbárico que parte tu alma en dos partes. Un horrocrux es un objeto de poderosa magia negra donde se oculta una parte del alma del brujo que lo ha creado.

Casi vomité al leer el proceso sumamente detallado…Eso era lo que Voldemort escondía en la cueva, eso era lo que Kreacher se refería cuando hablaba de un guardapelo, esa era la clave para detenerlo.

Pero…yo no era alguien valiente como par enfrarmele, le temía y peor aún, le servía….

El momento en que cambió todo fue en 1979. Tenemos 17 años y es Navidad. Afuera nieva y nosotros estamos en medio de un duelo contra jóvenes aurores.

No sé de donde vino aquel destello verde, sólo sé que le dio de pleno en el pecho a Stark y tu gritaste de dolor de tal forma, que aquella escena jamás escapará de mi cabeza.

Heriste a muchos, mataste a otros y tus ojos estaban tan muertos como tu alma.

Reíste, pero fue horrible de escuchar pues tus ojos derramaban lágrimas mientras le exigías a Steven Stark que reviviese de la muerte.

"¡NO ME PUEDES ABANDONAR, JODER! ¡STEVE! ¡STEVE, NO ME PUEDES ABANDONAR! ¡NO TÚ!"

Tú llorabas y costó bastante que te separaran del cuerpo de quien fue tu amante. Al final…al final si lo amabas, a tu manera por su puesto, pero lo amabas porque te vi morir en vida cuando él fue asesinado…

Esa noche de Navidad voy a por Kreacher, quien me lleva hasta la cueva…

Pago mi sacrificio en sangre…

Busco la cadena del bote y cruzo aquel lago espectral en completo silencio.

No te mentiré, Bartemius Crouch, siento miedo en estos momentos cuando me paro en medio de la isla y veo la pócima de la desesperación que debo beber para poder destruirlo.

Lágrimas caen de mis ojos cuando siento el líquido caer por mi garganta y ver todas las cosas de las cuales me arrepiento.

Me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a Sirius…

Me arrepiento de dejar que Stark se interpuciera en nuestras vidas…

Me arrepiento de Voldemort…

Me arrepiento de matar…

Pero de lo que más me arrepiento…es de no haberte demostrado el amor suficiente para haberte salvado de esta locura.

Kreacher me da agua y todo está más claro y más caótico. Juro que trato de destruir esa mierda de pedazo podrido de su alma pero no puedo ¡NO PUEDO!

Cuerpos salen del agua y me siento rodeado

"¡KREACHER!" Grito "¡JURAME QUE LO DESTRUIRÁS! ¡JURALO!"

A duras penas dejo mi propio guardapelo en donde antes estaba el de ÉL y los cuerpos finalmente me comienzan a arrastrar hasta el lago…

El agua es fría, mis pulmones se llenan de ella…

Mis miembros son separados de mi cuerpo y el dolor me ciega…pero no importa porque tengo la esperanza de que esta locura…acabe por fin esta noche.

Hay algo que me alivia y es que…cuando muero, puedo ver tu sonrisa sincera, aquella que una vez me regalaste y me dices

"Me llamo Bartemius Crouch"

Esta vez todo será diferente, esta vez seremos felices…

"Un gusto, soy Regulus Black"


End file.
